Hikari es nombre de ángel
by jacque-kari
Summary: Un vagabundo toca su música en una estación de metro abarrotada de gente que pasa sin detenerse a escucharlo, entre ellos una joven y feliz pareja que toma el metro cada martes a la misma hora, ¿pero por qué la chica se detiene esta vez? ¿cuánto se puede decir a través de una canción? [Yamakari AU, Takari de fondo/Inspirado en la canción "You're beautiful" de James Blunt]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

-.-

" _A las personas que en el último tiempo han aportado al fandom de esta particular pareja,_ _ **Takari95, HikariCaelum, Genee, Crystalina M y LecielVAN"**_

* * *

 _ **~ Hikari es nombre de ángel ~**_

Ajusto el amplificador y mis dedos se mueven casi por inercia hacia las cuerdas del bajo que tengo entre mis manos y que conozco tan bien. La estación está tan concurrida como siempre desde que me dedico a tocar aquí por las tardes, hace casi cinco meses. Doy un último vistazo al reloj asegurándome de estar a tiempo, aunque mi inconsciente me grita que lo he planeado tan bien que la sola idea de no estarlo es absurda.

Son las dos de la tarde con trece minutos cuando le arranco el primer sonido a mi instrumento y _ella_ aparecerá en cualquier momento de entre la multitud, brillando sólo como un ser de su naturaleza puede brillar y tambaleando mi mundo como nadie lo ha hecho antes. _"Ella"_ es una chica que no me conoce, y para ser honestos yo tampoco la conozco a ella. La vi por primera vez cuando llevaba una semana interpretando gratuitamente mi música para un montón de desconocidos que pasan a diario sin verme. Algunos se detienen un instante, otros dejan una o dos monedas, si acaso uno ha dejado alguna vez un billete; los demás son todos iguales, siluetas que se pierden rápidamente entre el gentío, rostros que no alcanzo a distinguir y si lo hago, olvido enseguida. Ella es distinta. Lo supe en el preciso instante en que la vi. Yo, que soy un escéptico, un desencantado de la vida, pensé que se trataba de un ser celestial cuando la observé pasar por enfrente mío, caminando como si levitara y sonriendo como si contuviera toda la alegría del mundo en su interior. Iba de la mano de un chico y sin saber porqué, eso me hizo sentir decepcionado. Lucían bien juntos, la clase de pareja a la que miras y te preguntas si dos personas pueden estar tan hechas la una para la otra, la clase de pareja en cuyo amor yo no creía hasta que los conocí a ellos.

Desde entonces pasan cada martes a las dos y cuarto de la tarde. Siempre charlando entre ellos como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor, menos yo, un simple vagabundo interpretando alguna pieza olvidada para que la gente le de una limosna, o al menos eso es lo que las personas creen. No los odié por no detenerse a mirarme ni a escuchar, primero porque no hago esto por dinero, y segundo porque la forma en que se miran casi me hace comprender que no puedan percatarse de nada ni nadie más. Viven en su mundo y al principio los envidié un poco por ello.

El minutero del reloj avanza hasta el número tres y comienza la función. Las primeras palabras ya han salido de mi boca cuando la pareja hace su aparición desde las escaleras de entrada, acompañados por los rayos del sol que se cuelan desde el exterior y azarosamente los iluminan. Vienen charlando como siempre, él se inclina ligeramente con la excusa de escucharla mejor, pues la pasa por varios centímetros, y ella le sonríe encantada. Sus manos entrelazadas y pasos acompasados me hacen pensar que han adaptado completamente su existencia a la del otro, como si hubieran alcanzado un grado de compenetración que raya en lo imposible.

Desde el primer día deseé que me mirara, desde el primer día ella me ignoró como a todos los demás. Por eso hice un plan; era sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo. Le escribí una canción y la estoy tocando ahora sólo para ella con la esperanza de que de algún modo lo sepa. Me sorprendo cuando mis dedos tiemblan al rozar las cuerdas que ya conocen de memoria y hacen las mismas notas que vengo practicando desde hace semanas, pues es algo que nunca me había sucedido antes, no a este nivel. Sólo han transcurrido treinta segundos y ellos van a mitad de camino. Están en el punto más cercano a mí por el que pasan en su breve travesía hacia los torniquetes, y entonces lo impensable ocurre, ella se detiene como si alguien la hubiera llamado y voltea a verme. Siento mi corazón saltarse un latido cuando sus ojos buscan, titubeantes, los míos, hasta que los encuentran.

"No puedes dejar de tocar" Me digo en silencio sin romper la conexión que se ha forjado entre nuestras miradas. Ella me observa con profunda curiosidad, o al menos eso es lo que parece. Como si me conociera de algún lado, como si le recordara a otra persona, como si fuera un gran misterio, como si por primera vez descubriera que hay alguien más en el mundo, y en cierta forma presiento que es verdad.

He estado en muchos escenarios en mi vida y en ninguno me he sentido así, tan al borde del abismo, al filo de la realidad. Me hice músico cuando descubrí que la música era lo único que me hacía sentir vivo; dejé los escenarios cuando eso no funcionó más para mí, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no sentía nada al tocar y me había vuelto mecánico. Regresé a Odaiba en busca de mis raíces, en busca de ese cosquilleo en el estómago que me hizo luchar con todo por cumplir mi sueño, en busca de ese sueño que perdí en el camino y que me hizo terminar en una estación de metro, interpretando mecánicamente las canciones que ya solo me salían así, sin sentimiento. Y después de meses sin sentir nada más que el peso de la vida que se supone que no deberías sentir estando en tus veinte, ella apareció. Mi corazón, que palpitaba como un viejo reloj cucú, volvió a latir de verdad. Me sumergí en los suburbios del metro sin saber qué buscaba exactamente o si acaso lo encontraría. Lo hice sin saber que la buscaba a ella.

—Hikari —su novio la llama y a mí lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que Hikari es nombre de ángel.

Ella, extrañamente, no se voltea. Parece hipnotizada, seguramente sólo está demasiado concentrada escuchando la canción, preguntándose si es para ella, si existe una posibilidad de que lo sea, que un extraño le esté diciendo todo lo que en efecto intento decirle.

El novio se acerca hasta donde está, a solo pasos de donde estoy yo aunque apenas lo he notado hasta ahora, y la toma del brazo.

—Hikari, ¿estás bien?

Lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, luce intrigado por su comportamiento. Es gracioso lo mucho que se parece a mí, los mismos ojos azules y el cabello rubio, casi podría ser yo, salvo porque yo no soy él. Yo soy el vagabundo que le toca canciones a nadie y en esta ocasión a una completa desconocida, y él el chico afortunado que tiene a la chica, el que probablemente sabe qué hacer con su vida, no el que consiguió su sueño y lo lanzó por la borda.

Hikari se voltea a mirarlo lentamente y asiente.

—Sólo… estoy escuchando la música, es linda, ¿no crees?

—Sí —asiente él, pareciendo aliviado por sus palabras—. Sí, claro que lo es.

Saca un billete de su pantalón y lo deposita en el estuche de mi bajo, junto a las otras monedas que me han dado hoy.

Asiento con la cabeza en agradecimiento, la canción ya casi llega a su fin, la última nota se desliza entre Hikari y yo, y ella me sonríe por primera vez. Es entonces cuando lo descubro. Nunca estaré con ella, nunca seré ese chico de cabellos dorados y sonrisa sincera que la acompaña, pero justo ahora acaba de ocurrir algo entre nosotros, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Algunos amores no necesitan más que segundos para entregarte aquello que vienen a regalarle a tu vida. Él de Hikari y mío fue uno de esos. No nos conocimos, nunca nos besamos, nunca le dije lo hermosa que me parecía ni nos enamoramos, sólo fuimos dos extraños que coincidieron en una estación de metro y durante dos minutos vislumbraron el amor que podrían sentir juntos pero que jamás llegaría a nacer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sí, sé que debo algunas historias y llevo un buen tiempo sin actualizar otras, prometo que no lo he olvidado, pero no pude evitar escribir este one-shot. Sucedió así: iba yo un día caminando tranquilamente hacia la universidad y repasando mentalmente todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, cuando de repente empezó a sonar en mi reproductor esa canción de James Blunt que mencioné en el summary y me dije "hey… esto sería bueno para un Yamakari", por lo que cuando llegué a la universidad apunté la idea y casi sin quererlo comencé a escribirla.

Es que no necesito otro motivo para escribir de ellos que este: el mundo necesita más Yamakaris, ¿no? Y yo quiero contribuir al mundo. Por eso, a todas las grandes personitas y geniales escritoras que mencioné al inicio, mi eterno agradecimiento por sus historias de esta pareja.

Y a todo el que llegue hasta acá, gracias por leer.


End file.
